If I am to be Missed
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: Nina left the House at the request of her angry peers. 2 years later, see her now through the streets of London, where she has a job at Starbucks, a blackmailer, and her one true friend is Joy. But when she finally refuses the blackmailer, a blast from her past sends her tumbling back into what had happened before.
1. Chapter 1

**New HoA Fabina story, in honor of the announcement of the date of the new season and the holiday season. Happy Hanukah to my fellow Jews and Merry Christmas to everyone else! **

**For my Teddy, my Melissa, my sunshine. When I'm disappointed in you, it's out of love only. **

Part One

Nina's PoV

"_If I am to be missed, tell me then."_

I flounced my hair. I crinkled my nose. Bad hair day. I smacked my Trident Cinnamon gum and run my brush through my dirty blonde locks again.

"_I'm so sorry for not being what you expected."_

I walked out of the bathroom, heels echoing down the empty hallway. I smoothed down my off-white and black dress. The top was solid black which went into a patterned off-white and black pencil skirt. I grabbed my purse, peacoat, and scarf.

"_I guess I had changed. It didn't have to be this way."_

I stood in line at the Starbucks outside my apartment building. I tapped my foot as I checked through my emails on my iPhone. Carrie was working behind the counter so she waved to me. I smiled and waved back.

"_I guess it's for the best. I'm going back to New York, even if Gran's not there."_

When it was my turn to order, I stepped up to where Terrence was running the register.

"The usual?" he asked and I nodded. "Neens's usual!" A pang rang through my heart. He used to call me Neens. She called me Neens. They all called me Neens. Now, only two know where I actually am.

"_I'll find my way. I'm so sorry all of you, for not being who you wanted. I'm so, so sorry." I had walked away, bags in tow. They didn't know the real reason why I was leaving, the real reason why. If I am to be missed, they never told me. _

My phone buzzed as I bit into my pumpkin scone. I grabbed my phone and pressed answer.

"Before you ask Joy, Myla is fine."

"What makes you think I was gonna ask?" My one true friend chirped in her crisp English accent too high and whiny for me in the morning.

"Because you always do, even before you ask how I am."

"Neens, that isn't true… ok, maybe it is." She giggled. "But she's so cute! She has your green eyes and his hair… oops. Sorry, forgot the promise."

"You owe me one now."

"Dang it. Oh well, I'll set a date from the mall trip."

"Good, I need new shoes."

"You always need new shoes."

"A, I'm a girl, of course I do, and B, so do you."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." We both giggled and I took a sip of my hot coffee.

"So, you going to school now?"

"Yeah, my class starts soon. Say hi to Wulf for me, will ya?" Wulf was Joy's husky, and he had the cutest blue eyes ever.

"Will do. See you soon, I'll message you the date."

"Kay." I pushed the end button and pulled down my fingerless gloves. I slid on my peacoat and walked out the door, sipping my coffee. I stared around at the bustling streets, the people talking with their all-too-familiar accents, and I was reminded why I had made the right choice.

London is my true home.

**But what has changed? Why'd she leave? Who is Myla? Who else knows where she really is? **

**And why the heck is it called if I am missed anyways? (besides it being the first words in the fanfic)**

**I kinda don't know myself. But hey, whatever. Anyways, review please. :) You'll get a coooooooookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 is here! **

**And no, RGC and Billyolous don't really exist. In my mind they do. **

**All our blessings go to the families who were affected by the shooting in Connecticut. **

Part 2

Nina's POV

_And we never even tried_

91, 92…

_We never even talked_

93, 94…

_We never even thought in the long run_

95, 96, 97…

_Whenever it was painful, whenever I was away_

98, 99…

_I'd miss you_

100. I sat up and wiped sweat off my forehead.

_And I miss you._

I pulled out my ponytail with one long swipe. I pressed pause on the headphone and my favorite song was muted. **(AN: Sunburn by Ed Sheeran, it's on the deluxe edition) **

"Myla, where are you?" I said, searching for the familiar brown locks. I heard a giggle from the playroom.

"Hiding," she said. It was her favorite game, hide-and-seek. I smiled.

My apartment has 5 rooms. The living room, which has the door, the adjoining kitchen, my bedroom, the bathroom, and Myla's bedroom/playroom. She needs a playroom. After all, she is only 1 and a half.

I walked into the playroom and saw the girl crouching with her hands over her eyes behind the castle.

"Hmm… where is Myla?" She giggled. "Under the bed?" She giggled again. "Behind the… castle?" I jumped in front of her and she opened her hands and squealed. I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed playfully and I stopped spinning, holding her slightly above my face.

"You're so cute!" I said, planting a kiss on her nose. She smiled.

"Thank you mommy," she said. She's a very polite baby, which is unusual for me, but not for Fabian. He would be polite at a McDonalds. Also the fact I named her after Mila Kunis, because I love That 70s Show.

Myla make sense now? She's half the reason why I left.

My speaker buzzed.

"Neens, it's Joy."

"Come on up." I buzzed her in.

"Hey Nina! Ew, you're sweaty. MYLA!" She bent down and hugged her. "You miss your Auntie Joy?"

"Since when are you her aunt?"

"Since Ted Moseby met his wife."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Joy, butting in. But, she's still an amazing friend.

"Ready to go to the mall? Oh wait, of course you aren't. You smell like wet dog. Go shower and get dressed, I'll entertain Myla."

"Alright, can you put her into her in the stroller?"

~Time ain't no line Facebook. It's a ball of timey-wimey stuff.~

The mall speaker pounded out Little Mix's song Wings as Joy, Myla sleeping in her stroller, and I walked into Billyolous. It's the best shoe place.

"Hello girls, what are you guys looking for this time?" said Marvin, an amazing worker who is familiar with us and we are familiar with his electric blue hair.

"Shoes," we said simultaneously. Then we all cracked up.

"Alright, I'll have Catrin take Myla." Marvin snapped and a blonde-haired teenager snatched her stroller. "So where to start?"

~They just leave Hitler in the cupboard. I hate Moffat~

5 pairs of shoes later, Joy was checking out and I had Myla back. We were ready to hit RGC next, get food, and go home. It was getting late.

All of the sudden, my phone buzzed.

The caller ID said Mara Jaffray.

"One moment," I said, stepping into a corner.

I bit my lip and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I murmured nervously.

"Hello Nina," said the cold British voice. "Do you have the payment ready?"

"Yeah," I said, making sure Joy couldn't here me. She would go ballistic if she found out what Mara has been asking for. "100 as usual, right?"

"No, I asked for 150! Dimwit, get your facts straight! God, you get more stupid the more time you live," Mara snapped.

"Of course miss. I'm so sorry miss. 10 o'clock, behind the building?"

"Don't tell a soul or I'll personally bring them all over." The line went dead.

I reached into my wallet. Then I realized, I couldn't afford to keep her quiet.

What now?

**What does she do now? Um… I'm not quite sure.**

**BD: I like cookies.**

**Shut up Nerd Face. Drool over pictures of cookies.**

**BD: if I review… do I get a cookie?**

**Everyone else does, but you don't deserve one.**

**BD: O.o meanie.**

**Hypocrite.**

**Replies-**

**LalaEveryDay- Nerd face. Ugh. What we have to go thro. (::)**

**FabianNina4ever4568- I haven't seen or said OMA in forever… (::)**

**Sorcerer of the Hallows- I hate cliffys too, but I have only sort of know where this is going so… (::)**

**JANUARY 3****RD**** PEOPLE!**


End file.
